The Fox and The hound
by Sigyn Nigtmare
Summary: Una historia de amor entre una vixen convertida en sacerdotiza y un Lord Inu Yokai. Un corazon de fuego y uno de hielo unidos por el hili rojo del destino, por un objetivo compartido y el haber peleado una guerra juntos


_**The Fox and The Hound**_

 ** _~Prologo~_**

Antes de la creación de la perla de Shikon, Midoriko enfrento a un poderoso yokai; La gobernante del imperio del norte, la reina kitsune, Chikane, cuyo poder rivalizaba con aquel perro monstruoso que respondía al nombre de Inu-no-taisho.

Ambas mujeres habían peleado durante muchas lunas. Sin descansó o pausa, pues sus poderes espirituales estaban al mismo nivel. Incluso sus hechizos eran similares, pues los zorros manejan la magia como ningún otro ser y las sacerdotisas habían cogido sus trucos, alterándolos para poder utilizarlos.

Midoriko había sido un gran y digno rival. Ella gozaba del respeto de Chikane, quien la tenía en un pedestal muy alto, pues demostraba que los humanos eran más que alimento o juguetes. Sin embargo, la sacerdotisa siempre supo que no tenía la fuerza para matarla, para derrotarla, por ello decidió sellar su alma y su cuerpo, despojándola de sus poderes, dejándola atrapada e indefensa.

Chikane en su momento no podía creerlo. Esa mujer la guio hasta una cueva, usando sus propios trucos para atraparla. El que intentara matarla, era algo natural. Eran enemigos naturales, después de todo. Pero que la otra mujer la humillara de aquella manera era imperdonable.

Han pasado más de quinientos años desde aquel día.

Y cada día era lo mismo: Un infierno.

Las cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos se habían fundido en su carne; sus ojos vendados que alguna vez habían visto en la oscuridad tan claro como en el día, ya no servían; su poder ya no existía, pues el sello gravado en su piel había distorsionado tanto que ya ni siquiera era la sombra de lo que había sido.

Un fragmento de la perla aterrizo a unos pies de la cueva en la que Chikane estaba atrapada. El fragmento tenía una parte del alma de Midoriko, la barrera reacciono a dicho fragmento y se rompió. Después de todo, el hechizo estaba pensado para que solo quien lo realizo en un principio pudiese romperlo.

En el momento en que la barrera se rompió.

Chikane esbozo una sonrisa feral.

Al fin, era libre.

El sello que evitaba que tuviera acceso a su energía desapareció al mismo tiempo que la barrera. Su poder regresó de golpe. Un rugido gutural salió de su garganta al sentir sus venas arder y su alma grito en alegría ante la explosión de poder.

Aunque su alegría no duró mucho. Su cuerpo estaba en malas condiciones. Muy malas condiciones, pues a pesar de que su anatomía era especial al ser un yokai de sangre pura, el paso del tiempo y las condiciones en las que había estado habían atrofiado mucho su cuerpo.

Era triste, pero cierto.

Así que no tardó mucho en tomar la decisión. Después de todo, prefería morir a quedarse atrapada nuevamente, aun si su prisión era su cuerpo. Iba a ser lo que fuese necesario para ser libre una vez más, aun si tenía que deshacerse del contenedor de su espíritu.

Chikane rio dudo ni por un instante.

Dejo su cuerpo y afianzó su espíritu al pequeño fragmento de la perla.

Sonriendo cuando un pequeño demonio se acercó en curiosidad, tomando dicho fragmento y transportando las dos valiosas cargas lejos de ahí.

* * *

" _¿Cómo fuiste capaz de traicionarme, Inuyasha?" pregunto con lágrimas contenidas y dolor mezclado con odio en su voz. Su mano llena de sangre, misma sangre que escurría desde la herida en su hombro izquierdo hasta el suelo. Herida que había la causa de su muerte._

" _No puedo creerlo. No puedo creer las excusas que dices. No sigas, Inuyasha. ¡Es vergonzoso!, !No sigas diciéndolas!..." Su voz se quebró. Su mirada refulgió y se conectó con los ojos ajenos "Inuyasha, tú mismo me lo dijiste ese instante; que deseabas convertirte en un ser humano…tú me dijiste que serías humano. Creí en tus palabras. Y ese día llevaba conmigo la perla de Shikon y me dirigía a donde estabas…"_

 _El doloroso recuerdo se repitió en su mente. Avivando su rabia y su odio._

" _Por eso guarde todas mis energías para utilizar una de mis flechas y dormir tu espíritu" Empezó a caminar, avanzo hasta quedar frente a frente con el hombre que la había traicionado "Inuyasha…se suponía que tú y yo no volveríamos a encontrarnos" murmuro antes de extender sus manos y posarlas sobre los brazos ajenos. Su energía quemando al hanyo cuando hizo contacto._

 _Su mente no podía enfocarse. Quería…no, ella necesitaba eliminar a ese hombre. Y no importaba si su hermana se ponía en su camino, ella no iba a dudar. Así que empujo a la anciana versión de Kaede y le arrebató la fecha, apuntándola hacia la figura ajena. "En ese instante me dijiste que querías ser humano. Convertirte en uno. Para que viviéramos juntos..."_

" _¡No lo digas!" Sacudió su cabeza, negándose a creer las mentiras que salían de sus labios. "Fui una tonta al creerte, porque desee por un instante compartir mi vida contigo. Hice mal. A medida que iba muriendo fui odiándote, mi alma no podía estar en paz mientras tú siguieras con vida. No había manera de salvarme"_

" _Es inútil" Su voz contenía ira y dolor. "Mientras este odio no desaparezca, estas almas no regresaran a su cuerpo." Su mano liberó la flecha acompañando su grito "Inuyasha, ¡Lo que deseo es matarte!"_

 _De un momento a otro las almas empezaron a dejar su cuerpo._

" _No…Aun no…aún no he terminado…por favor…basta…"_

 _Tenía que salir de ahí. Cuanto antes. O todo iba a acabar._

 _Su cuerpo estaba debilitado, sentía sus fuerzas abandonarla. Le costaba mucho el poder moverse._ _ **Si permanezco cerca de esa mujer, lo que me resta de almas serán absorbidas. Necesito alejarme de ella…**_

 _Resbalo._

 _Solo para ser rescatada por Inuyasha, quien atrapó su muñeca entre sus manos._

" _Inuyasha…" su voz fue un susurro sorprendido. Para después transformarse en sorpresa y la amargura tinto sus palabras. "¿Me estas ordenado que muera de nuevo?"_

" _Si regreso al cuerpo de esa mujer, significa que mi esencia desaparecerá por completo, ¿Es lo que deseas?" dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos del hombre que una vez amo. "Está bien, accederé a lo que me pides…pero antes de eso…" Utilizo las fuerzas que le quedaban para tomar la muñeca izquierda entre sus palmas, generando un choque de energía al contacto. "¡Ya te lo dije!, ¡Yo moriré en el mismo momento en que tu lo hagas, Inuyasha!"_

 _El la soltó._

 _Su cuerpo cayó al vacío._

 _Lo único que pudo hacer, fue gritar._

* * *

El pequeño demonio que había recogido el fragmento se acercó al río, la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos al notar un cuerpo a las orillas. Se acercó dando pequeños saltitos. El fragmento firmemente asegurado entre sus raídos ropajes, Una de sus manos tocando suavemente la mejilla de la mujer, era frio. No parecía ser humano a pesar de su figura, era una superficie lisa, no era carne.

La decepción lleno al pequeño demonio, quien había esperado encontrar un bocadillo.

Sin embargo, Chikane sintió vibrar su ser entero de emoción. ¡Había encontrado un contenedor!

Un espíritu de su categoría no necesitaba de un cuerpo para manipular la realidad, así que libero su youki, destrozo al pequeño demonio, ocupando su sangre y carne como base para su hechizo. El cuerpo de barro bebió la sangre y la carne sustituyó el barro regenerando el cuerpo, pero conservando la misma apariencia.

Después unió su alma con los restos que había en el cuerpo de esa mujer. Uniéndose con la poderosa sacerdotisa que se encontraba sin conocimiento por el momento. Ella no podía preocuparse por la naturaleza de su contenedor en esos momentos, pues no creía encontrar otra oportunidad como esta. No la iba a desperdiciar.

Su despertar fue confuso.

El poder abrir sus ojos y _ver_ el bosque fue completamente extraordinario. El poder respirar aire nuevo y limpio, fue grandioso. Pero el no saber quién era ella en verdad, eso fue terrible.

Una parte de ella, era Chikane, un demonio que reino el norte por más de un milenio hasta que Midoriko la encerró y arruino su existencia. Y otra parte muy distinta, era Kikyo, una sacerdotisa que había luchado hasta su último momento de vida para proteger su aldea y su tesoro de las energías diabólicas que habían intentado arrebatárselos, incluido el hombre que la mato y el cual considero el amor de su vida.

No era ninguno de ellas.

No podía serlo. Eran demasiado distintas en esencia y la unión no parecia tener sentido alguno.

Estaba confundida. Y no sabía qué hacer.

Así que se dejó llevar por sus instintos. –Algo que hubiera sido fatal si hubiese seguido siendo un yokai, pero ahora que su naturaleza era más cercana al de un humano, fue lo mejor.

Se incorporó lentamente, en precaución, por si la caída había dañado algo en su cuerpo que el hechizo no hubiera podido curar. Sintió alivio al notar que estaba perfectamente bien. Estaba mojada, así que tenía que encontrar una manera secarse, pero no estaba segura de que hacer. Solo tenía una muda de ropa y sinceramente no estaba segura de que la zona donde se encontraba era o no segura ya que no reconocía los bosques.

Tenía que encontrar una aldea.

* * *

No fue complicado encontrar ayuda. Su vestimenta de sacerdotisa y su rostro de ángel ayudaron a que los habitantes de la aldea se propusieran el ayudarla con todo lo que pudieron, le dieron alimento y refugio. Para cuando la noche cayo, había tenido tiempo para pensar.

El interactuar con los humanos la había terminado por convencer. De alguna manera eso había ayudado a que definiera quién era, pues Chikane no hubiera visto más allá de bocadillos y productores de cosas interesantes y brillantes, en cambio, ella había visto lo que Kikyo en su día: personas dignas por las que valía la pena luchar para protegerlas.

Lo vio en la sonrisa de los niños, en la gentileza de las mujeres mayores que la ayudaron a secar su ropa y la alimentaron, en la fortaleza y amabilidad de los hombres que le aseguraron que podía quedarse en la aldea el tiempo que necesitara y que ellos harían lo posible para protegerla, así como ofrecerle reponer su arco y sus flechas.

Su escénica era más la de una sacerdotisa que la de un demonio, en concepto de poder, así que era razonable que escogiera el nombre de la sacerdotisa a el suyo, aun si su personalidad era toda Chikane. Estaba segura de esto, porque el pensar en maneras de obtener lo que deseaba utilizando a los demas, no era en ninguna el pensar de una mujer santa; No, ella era un zorro en naturaleza aun si había partes suyas que resonaran mas con las de un ser humano.

Kikyo examinó el fragmento de la perla con curiosidad, sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, alzandolo y poniendolo en contra luz para verlo mejor. El sol moribundo alcanzó la piedra y la coloreo de carmín unos instantes, logrando que la vixen esbozara una sonrisa.

Conocia la historia de la perla de manera intima y encontraba ironico el final que había tenido su, una vez, rival.

"¿Acaso no es divertido como el destino sigue favoreciendome, Midoriko?" preguntó al tiempo que acariciaba el pequeño fragmento. Su voz dulce y cálida, como si le hablara a una vieja y querida amiga. "Después de todo, quinientos años en confinamiento solitario palidecen contra una eternidad peleando contra tus enemigos, sin descanso o pausa."

"Tu sola te encargaste de forjar tu condena, querida. Y es mejor que cualquier cosa que yo hubiera poder ideado." La satisfacción goteaba como miel de sus palabras. Sus ojos brillando crueles y sus labios fruncidos en una mueca que tenía muchos dientes para ser agradable. "Espero que puedas ver desde tu prisión, que escuches mis palabras y te retuerzas de agonía, cuando entiendas que fallaste. ¡Fallaste, Midoriko! Pues, mientras tu solo eres un recuerdo atrapado en una perla, yo tengo una vida entera por delante. ¡Una vida que vivire al máximo y que ocupare para que el mundo vuelva a temblar al escuchar mi nombre y grabarlo nuevamente en la historia, así como asegurarme que el tuyo sea olvidado hasta que deje de significar algo!" Su poder se elevó mientras hablaba, su youki corrosivo destrozo el prado donde se encontraba, marchitando el pasto, las flores y los árboles cercanos, asustando a los animales y a los demonios pequeños que se encontraban cerca.

Un instante después la energia demoniaca se había ido. Y lo único que quedaba era la esencia de la energía pura y suave del poder de una sacerdotiza.

Kikyo dejo caer el pedazo de perla al suelo con desinterés. Susurrando al aire "Adios, Midoriko" antes de tomar su arco y encaminar sus pasos hacia la aldea en la cual llevaba hospedandose un par de meses.

Había tomado tiempo el aprender a controlar los cambios en su energía y adaptarse a la nueva forma de lucha, pero lo había logrado.

Había vencido las dificultades de ya no tener un cuerpo fuerte y virtualmente indestructible, de ya no poder usar sus garras, de tener sus sentidos diezmados. Había aprendido a cubrir en youki su cuerpo, a sustituir sus garras por flechas, a usar su energía para redefinir y afinar sus sentidos.

Si, habia sido complicado, pero Kikyo estaba lista para reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho. El Norte.

Sin embargo, aun no empezaria su viaje. Esperaria una semana mas a que el ciclo de la luna iniciase una vez mas.


End file.
